The Lost Child
by redneckrunt
Summary: A girl life is changed when she finds out that her abusive father is not actually her father. Later she finds her self in middle earth. Who is her father?
1. The beating

Pain! I was lying on the floor as I watched my father exit my room. I slowly, carefully tried t pick my self off the floor only to fall back as pain shot through my arm. I tried to get up using my other arm, and with great difficulty finally got to my feet. My head began to get dizzy but I made my way to the bathroom to see if there was any way to fix the damage done to my face.

'This has to be the worst beating yet,' I thought. Of course that thought crossed my mind with each beating that came. It always seemed worse than the last. My left eye was swollen shut. Blood was dripping down my face from various cuts, but mostly from a big gash on my right forehead. My bottom lit was swollen bigger than my thumb. I grabbed a wash cloth and a bar of soap, and gently worked the wash cloth over my face, ignoring the sting the soap caused on my cuts.

When I was done I looked into the mirror again and I could finally recognize my self looking back. My eye was still swollen and so was my lip, and the gash on my forehead was still bleeding as well as the various cut on my face, but I could see my high cheekbones and golden hair straight nose, blue eyes, and a full upper lip; although, it look small because of the full upper lip.

"How am I going to hide this from my teachers and the other kids at school tomorrow. I can't just say I slip and fell, like I did with the last bruise." I told myself in the mirror. Usually when my dad beat me, he always made sure that the bruises could by covered with my pants or a long sleeved t-shirt. He was always careful that way, but not this time. There would be no way to hide my face. It looked like it was used as a punching bag. What was I to do? My last thought that night was, 'God, help, what am I going to do.'

I woke the next morning with my muscles stiff and pain throughout my body. I could barely move my right arm, and when I did it caused me a great deal of pain. I stood and listened for sounds coming from the living room, or more specifically sounds that would tell me wither my dad was awake.

When I as sure that there was no sound, and that my dad had passed out, I went into the bathroom. I turned the water on, and adjusted the temperature; before turning around to see myself in the mirror. The gash on my head had started to bleed again sometime in the night and now there was dried blood all down the right side of my face. My lip and my eye still was swollen, but now the black and purple were more noticeable. I slowly took off my shirt and pants that I didn't bother to change out of last night, and stepped into the shower, knowing that my day wasn't going to be any better. If only I knew hot right I was.


	2. The next day

I heard them almost immediately. The whispers of the other kids. I ignored them as well as the bus driver's look of concern, and took my seat on the bus. I had put on a dark, threadbare hoodie with the hood put over my head, dark pants equally worn-down, and bug sunglass to cover my black eye. It took 30 minutes for the bus to finally pull into the school parking lot, I grabbed my backpack, and made my way toward the exit, only to have the bus driver tell us all to sit down again. She then proceeded off the bus, went to one of the security officers. I had a bad feeling about this, and it only got worse when the security officer looked up and looked right at me. I knew this wasn't going to go well. Both the bus driver and the security officer came on the bus.

"Elewen..."

Oh God this isn't going to be good

"Elewen could you come with me... please," said the security officer know to the school as Big Al.

I slowly stood up a little embarrassed by the attention. I always tried to be unnoticeable. With the feeling of dread increasing with each step I took until I stepped off the bus and followed Big Al. We walked down to the front of the building, neither of us saying a word to each other. Finally we had to come to the nurses office. As I entered the office I noted the "colorful" poster on reason not to do drugs. I also noticed that not only was the nurse there, but the Principle Greene, and vice-principle Kerry.

'What did I get into,' I thought.

"Elewen, its going to be ok," said Mrs. DeWitter, the nurse, trying to comfort me.

"Elewen, would you please pull your head down and take off your sunglasses."

'Oh no, how am I going to explain this. They won't believe that I was clumsy. Shit!'

I thought but instead said, "I rather not."

"Miss. Kincaid take off your sunglasses, and the hood now," said the vice principle.

"Why," I replied still trying to find and excuse as to why my eye was swollen shut, the gash on my head, and the fact that my lip was three time its normal size. I was falling miserably.

"All we want to do is help you Elewen; and we won't stop bugging you until you tell us what's is going on," said Mrs. DeWitter. Well what was I going to do? For years I had hid the bruises, the pain and the cuts with long sleeve shirts, jackets, and pants but that was only because they had been on other parts on my body, never on my face.

I hesitantly pulled down my hood, with one hand, and with the other I took my sunglasses off. Not even a second later I heard the gasps as I pulled my face into the light.

"My god," gasped Mrs. DeWitter before clamping her hand down on her mouth. Afterwards I put my sunglasses on.

"Miss Kincaid...how did you...who did...when," stuttered Mr. Greene.

"Principle Greene... should we call the authorities?" said the vice-principle Kerry.

The next few hours I had talked with the principle, vice-principle, the nurse, the cops, and with child services. The report wouldn't have taken so long, but they had to get through my excuse, and I had many excuses as to why I looked like... whats the word... oh I don't know... crap.

After awhile I became a little hot, and without think, took off my hoodie. A big mistake! As soon as they saw even more bruises on my arms, and judging by their coloring which told you when they had appeared, they knew that this was not a one time thing, which was shat I been telling them that it was. The child services worker I forget her name, it was something like Moreshek or Moreshack, decided on 'immediate removal from the house' her words not mine.


	3. What do you mean?

Hours later, the cops had pick up my father, and brought him to the police station for questioning. I sat in one of those rooms where you can watch the people being questioned. I don't know why they let me watch my father being question. Maybe they wanted me to tell them if he was lying or maybe they want me to know that there was nothing to afraid of. I Still wasn't convinced.

They had started asking small question. Like where he work, and for a while my dad sat at his chair, a smug smile on his face, and answered the cops questions, but the smile disappear when a cop ask, "Do you know how your daughter was beat up?" That was when he started to get uncomfortable, even scared. I had never seen him like this, and it was amazing. I had never seen him like this. He almost appeared not so frightening. Almost. But the smug smile was back on his face when he replied, "She told me that she had got mugged on her way home from school." Now I was the one with the look of fear on my face. What if he got away with this? What would be the punishment for telling? My dad stood and said, "If that is all, I would like to get my daughter and get going." He got to the door and was about to exit the room, but stop when the cop asked, "And how did the other bruises appear, or how did Elewen get those scars on her arms and some even on her legs, or how, when given a test, it was proven that Elewen had been raped sometime within a month." I could see my dad face pale and his only reply was, "She's not really my daughter."

"What do you mean she is not really your daughter?" asked the cop. I sat on the edge of my chair, waiting for an answer. What did he mean I wasn't his daughter? If I wasn't his daughter, whose was I?

"I mean SHE...IS...NOT...MY...DAUGHTER!" was all he would say. I now stood with my hand pressed against the glass hoping that he would say more, but he did not. "If she is not your daughter than whose is she," said the cop. Yes, finally I would get some answers I thought, but my hope was vanished with the reply, "I don't know." That was all he would said and that was all he would say. For the next hour my father was questioned, but my father wasn't telling or he simply didn't know. As much as I was glad that this man had absolutely no relation to me, I still felt hurt and confused. Everything I had once believed in, had thought true was wrong. If I wasn't this mans child then whose was I, and why did they abandon me?

The cops finally arrested the man I had called my father for so long, and took him to jail to await his trail. I still had no answers about who my parents where, and I was starting to believe I never would. I was given a ride to a foster home, where I was to stay until another home could be arranged; because, I had no other family. "I'm sorry, Miss. Knicaid. I'm so sorry that we could not get more answers for you." I acknowledged this statement with a nod of my head before raising my hand to knock on the door. I heard noises coming from the house before the door was thrusted open and a old lady with gray hair, a red dress that stretched across her belly, and a little yappy dog in her arms appeared before in," she said with a high pitched voice.

"Actually it's Elewen, and thank you.

"I'm sorry," she said. Although whither because she mispronounced my name or the fact that she had just spotted my bruises I could not say. "Are you hungry? I could fix you something to eat."

"I'm starved...um Mrs...."

"Oh I didn't say my name. Well I am Patty DeWitter, but call me Patty, and this little guy is CuyJo.

"Nice to meet you Patty, and ah... CuyJo," I said entering the house. Man, I feel like I have entered a time warp. Patty had decorated her house with bright green, yellows, and browns. I was lead to the kitchen, which was decorated the same as the rest of the house. It even had a green stove. I sat down at the Formica table and a big plate of spaghetti. I sat and ate while Patty talked about anything and everything from her dog, CuyJo, to her noisy neighbor.

After I was done I politely said I was tired and wished to go to bed. I was then lead to a guestroom. It was dark and smelled kind of musty, but there was a bed so I didn't complain. I brushed my teeth and change into the pajamas I had got from my house before coming here. Kinda like a final goodbye to the closest thing I had to a home. I finally got into bed, but sleep didn't come for awhile. I thought about all what happened to me today. I thought the parents that I didn't know and may never know. And finally before I fell into a deep slumber I thought what would happen to me?


	4. Waking Up

I started to wake when the sun started to creep over my face, and over my eyes. I reached down to pull the covers over my face, but touched the ground instead.

'What! Did I fall off the bed, and some how slept through it? I opened my eyes expecting to see the ceiling, but instead saw the sun shinning through the treetops. But was even more alarming was that there was an arrow being pointed at my face. I looked up at the owner of this arrow to see a man with eyes as blue as the sky, blonde braided hair. He spoke something to in a different language. One I didn't understand. "I don't understand what you are saying," I said hoping that he understood me. I saw a look of surprise and confusion on his face, and hope that meant he understood. I began to climb to my feet but hesitated when four men in front on me raised their bows and arrows at me. "You do not understand the language of your people," said one of the four men, in English. This time I was the one who was confused as I replied, "What language? What people?" The one who originally put an arrow at my face looked at me as if I was stupid, "You are a elf, and the language is our common tongue."

'This guy thinks I am crazy. He belongs in a loony bin,' I thought, but then I finally saw their ears, 'They are pointed! How is that possible? They are all pointed! This has to be a dream. I am dreaming that is it. I am dreaming something from Star Trek. But what did he mean I'm an elf?' I reach my hand up, to put some of my hair that fell into my face, behind my ear, but instead of touching a rounded end I came in contact with a pointed on. "OH MT GOD! Who are you, and where and I?" I said starting to really panic now.

"I am Haldir, and you are in Lothlorien."

I hit the floor.

Later-

"Well, what do we do with her, "asked Orothorn.

"She obviously needs some help. We will take her with us, and have her looked at by the healers," said Haldir.

"She seemed surprised and confused when we said we, not to mention herself, were elves."

"Yes, we will have to question her when she feels better."

Later-

"Deanna... how is she?" asked Haldir, "Is she awake? I would like to question her."

"She is asleep right now but..." replied DeAnna.

"But what?" asked Haldir.

"Well...I think we should talk to the Lady Galadriel and Lard Celeborn."

"Why?"

I sorry this chapter is short. I am trying to make them longer, but for some reason have not been successful. Even thought it is short I still appreciate that you are reading my story. Please review and tell me if this is bad or not. I could really use some feed back. So Review Please!!!1


	5. Now!

I woke thinking that all that had happened was all a dream. I was in bed, no one knew on my father, I was still his daughter, and I was definitely not an elf. In Lothoreen. I opened my eyes and immediately realized that I wasn't in a dream. I was lying in a big four poster bed in a very spacious room. There also was an a full length mirror, and a writing desk. I had never seen such an amazing room before.

"Hello," someone said.

I whipped my head around, which made be a little dizzy, to see a young woman standing at the door.

"How are you feeling?"

I ignored the question and instead ask, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Nenya. I have been taking care of you for the last two days."

"Two Days!"

"Yes, all that has happened to you must have worn you out. We had thought that we would have to send for Lord Elrond, a more experienced healer."

I grew afraid. Dose she really know all that had happened to me? No! She couldn't! Could she? "What do you think has happen to me?"

"Oh! We thought that maybe a band of orcs captures you, and you had escaped. We had our healers come and take a look at you. Do mind me asking, where you were going before you were attacked by this orcs."

"I was just out for a walk," I lied. I didn't think telling her I was asleep in another world where elves were sort, slightly chubby people who helped Santa make toys for all the good little boys and girls, and then had awaken to find myself here was such a good idea. "Can you tell me about Lothloreen?" I asked trying to remember what the blond elf said; I think he said his name was Helifer no that is not right.

"Sure… well the forest of Lothorien is situated on the banks of the Rivers Celebrant, to the southeast of Knazad-dum and the west of Anduin. The main settlement within the forest was Caras Galadnon, or City of the trees. Other names are Dwinordene, Golden Wood, Laurelindoreanan, Lindorinand, Lorinand, and East Lorien. It's not the oldest forest, although it is very old, but it is the only forest that contains Mallorn trees. We make our home far up in the trees woven branches. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel now rule over Lorien. Galadriel laid a change on the Golden Wood so that it was set apart from time, ageing far more slowly than the other lands. It's so beautiful… Oh I'm sorry! I didn't meant ramble on and on."

"No it's ok. I would actually lie to hear about Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." I wanted to know more because I always thought that it was better to face a stranger or opponent when you knew as much as possible about them.

"Well… um Lady Galadriel, which means Radiant Garland. She was born during the year of the trees. She is somewhere around 8,300 years old. She has four brothers Finrod, Orodreth, Arigrod, and Aegnor. She the daughter of Finarfin of the Nolder and Earwen of the Teleri. After Amroth, Lord of Lorien was in his search for Nimrodel, Galadriel and Celebron became the Lady and Lord of the kingdom. They had a daughter, Celebrian. She was later married to Lord Elrod of Rivendell. From then came four grandchildren: Eladan, Elrohir, Arwen.

"That is only three."

"The fourth no one really talks about."

"But-"

"And then Celbrimbor had given to Galadirel one of the three rings he had forged; Nenya, the ring of water, which I am named after. With it Galdriel has always protected us."

I wanted to ask more about the fourth grandchild, like what happened to her, why did no one talk about her? But I had the felling that she wouldn't have answered any way, instead I ask about Celeborn, the other ruler of Lothlorien.

"Celeborn means Silver Tree. He is tall and silver hair. He was born in Doriath where he met and fell in love with Galadriel. He survived the Sack of Eregion and with his wife and daughter, he moved to Lothlorien where he became the lord of the wooded realm…"

I jumped as someone knock on the door, but before I could do anything Nenya called, "Come in!"

It was him the guy from the forest. Haldir! Hey, that's his name. He stepped just inside the door, and looked at me and bowed his head. He than turned to Nenya and talked in that language I didn't understand. She answered, in the same language. Haldir again looked at me bowed his head and then took his leave.

'What is going ton?' I thought, turning to Nenya. Thinking she would tell me, but instead she went to a chest that was at he foot of my bed, and pulled out a long dress, laid it out on the bed, and then left from the door on the right. What! What is going on? What am I supposed to do? Where did Nenya go?' I didn't have long to ponder because she returned a few minutes later.

"Come on, milady. Come into this room a bath awaits you. I will go and get you something to eat." With that she exited the door that Haldir came from.

What! What is going on! I know I am repeating myself, but I can't help it. Why was Nenya so formal to me all a sudden, and why did she call me 'milady' that was just weird. What did Haldir say? I slowly walked into the bathroom, and was amazed again with the decoration. The bathroom was decorated in a similar color of Green with gold trim, but that is not what was amazing about this room. In the center of the title floor their was a huge tube, in the ground that was currently filled with soapy water, that smelled sort of like vanilla. I slowly took of my pajamas, and stepped into the tube. If what Nenya said was true. That I had been asleep for two days that meant I hadn't taken a shower in almost three days. No wonder I sort of smelled. I spotted a bar of soap, also Vanilla, a proceeded to wash my body. When I was done I looked around for some shampoo and conditioner, but could not find one. 'How do they wash their hair.' I didn't want to leave my hair unwashed so I tried working the soap into my hair.

Finally I was satisfied that I did everything I could to get my hair clean. By that time, the water was getting cold, so I quickly rinsed my hair and my body. Stepping out of the shower, and grabbed a towel, that was so soft, and dried my self off.

I looked around the room looking for some clean clothes to put on before I remembered that Nenya had laid out a dress on the bed. Maybe that was for me to wear. I hope so! I would hate to put on someone else dress.

I walked out of the bathroom and found not only the dress, but a plate of some meat, and don't ask me what kind I don't know, and some bread. At that moment my stomachs choose to growl telling me that I was very hungry, Very quickly I slipped on the dress. I barely noticed that it fit perfectly; before I sat down and began to shoved food into my mouth. Now normally I don't eat this way. I am not saying my manners are perfect, but they are definitely not this bad. Of course Nenya choose this time to come back into the room. She stopped in surprise when she saw me, but instead of looking disgusted, to my relief, she started to laugh. "What," I said, "I'm hungry." Although it didn't sound like that. But that only made her laugh harder. 'Well at least she not so formal with me anymore.'

"Nenya, what did Haldir want? What did he say to make you so …formal?" This question that made her stop laughing, "well…you are our guest, it is only proper that I am formal, as you put it. And Haldir just reminded me of that… He also said that now you have awakened it is time to see the Lord and Lady."

Choking

I started choking on the bite of food I put in my mouth before Nenya answered my question.

"What!" I croaked, "What do you mean they want to see me? Why? When?"

"Well there are many questions that need to be answered. Like where you come from? Who are your parents? Why were you near the boarders of Lothlorien? How old are you? Things like that. And they actually want to see you today. Now to be more precise. I am to escort you to them…Now!"

"Now!' I didn't feel so good.


	6. The Meeting

I am to go before the Lord and Lady of the woods. NOW! What if they decide I was an enemy and that I should be killed. Ok now I am over reacting. I have done nothing wrong. Sure I am from a different world, but I have done nothing wrong. I will be happy to go back, but … What will I go back to? My father is now in jail, thank God. But I have no one else. Well maybe I will get a job and work after school. It will be hard but I can do it. Wait… I getting a head of myself, let just get past the meeting. See if there is even away to get back to my world, and then I can worry about what I will do after that, Later

All this thoughts went through my head and before I knew it I was coming up to a man and a women. For some reason I just knew that they were the Lord and Lady that wanted to see me.

As I walked up I kept my head down, and my eyes on the ground, but I kept stealing glances up at them. From what Nenya had said I had imagined two older people, but the people or elves in front of me could pass to be mid 20s; for being more than 8,000 years old they looked good.

A mans voice quietly but firmly said, "Nenya, that would be all for now."

After a few moments Celeborn spoke, "Do you know who we are?"

"Yes… you are the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien."

"What else do you know?"

"Um… well…" I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and raised my head, "I know you have a daughter named Celebrian, who married Elrond, Lord of Rivendale. They have four children. I know you both are over 8,000 years old. I know your name (looking at Celeborn) means Silver Tree, and yours (looking at Galadriel) means Radiant Garland…"

"With a little chuckle Celeborn said, "Ok, so you knew a little about us, but what we want to know is …you "

"What do you want to know about me for?"

"Well you suddenly appear in our forest having no memory of the fact that you're an elf, and we want to know where you live?"

For some reason I felt that they wanted this information for other reasons.

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Let just start with you name." Said Celeborn, taking his wife's hand and led her to a chair before setting down at the chair next to her, "Please take a sear." Gesturing to a chair across the table.

Setting down I replied, "My name is Elewen Kincaid."

I saw Galadriel give a quick glance at Celeborn.

"The name Kincaid…you have two names?"

"Kincaid is my last name," still seeing confusion on his face I added, "My Father's name is Paul Kincaid, and his father before was Alfred Kincaid. The last name passes to each child in the family. Sort of away to know your ancestry, a way for people to know what family you belong in."

"Your father, you say! Where is he?"

"Well…" Should I tell them, or should I make something up? I have decided to make something up, like he died or something, but when I looked up into their faces I blurted the truth out, "He is in Jail."

"JAIL! What for."

"I think the correct term is … child abuse."

"What do you mean Child Abuse!" said Galadriel for the first time, "What did he do to you?"

"The cuts and bruises are not from an arc attack, as Nenya told me you believed, but where done by him."

"How could a father do this to a child?" Said Celeborn with his voice rising higher. In the process he had thrown his hands up. He had only done that has a sign of his frustration, and how upset he was by what I have said, but out of habit I had back away from him. They saw this, froze and just sat there for what seemed like hours.

In this silence I was finally able to look at them. Even though Celeborn was sitting I could tell he was tell. Taller than an average man anyway. He has silver hair and I could tell why his name meant Silver Tree. His eyes were a dark brown, his face was serious although I could see love for his wife clearly there. He was even now trying to comfort Galadriel. I turned my gaze to Galadriel and was surprised to see her looking at me as well. She had blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen and it was those staring into me now that held some pain in them and brought a sense of guilt to me.

I had never thought for a moment that they would strike me but the instinct to back away from a raised hand was a habit I had formed at a very young age. Should I apologize? No! It is what I had to do, growing up to be safe, and although I don't think that they would hurt me, I can not apologize for trying to protect myself. But what should I say?

I didn't have to ponder long because Celeborn who finally found his voice said, " You have nothing to be afraid from us, or anyone else; because we will protect you. Know that no one here will ever raise a hand against you."

"Never!" Said Galadriel, which surprised me. Not that I would never be harmed although part of me still didn't believe that it could be possible , but the fact that it seemed so important to her that I understand this, 'What is going on? Why does this seem so important to them? Before I could ask these things Celeborn said, "That is enough for now. Elewen, we will talk again soon."

"I wanted to ask you how it was I was going to get back to my own world?"

Galadriel and Celeborn stared at each other for a minute as it they were talking with each other without saying a word and I wondered what is was so hard about the question that they couldn't answer me.

Finally Celeborn look at me and said, " You will not be returning to that world… you belong here. This is your home."

"But…"

"All will be answered soon Elewen. Go now and rest the answer will come.


End file.
